


(Fanart) Mr. Sinister

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Spock as a menacing cowboy - Done for the 2019 Yeehawgust Event





	(Fanart) Mr. Sinister

  



End file.
